You're Jealous
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Spring is in the air and so is love. John overhears a phone conversation between Shaw and Joss that he is less than happy about and his green eyed monster makes a reappearance.
Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Usage only for entertainment purposes

 _Pre A/N: It is the day for pranks and foolishness. Even on a serious show like POI, the characters can find ways to have their own fun. So I wrote this last year after getting a list of prompts from SWWoman but put it to my large safe of backlog stories. There are different personas of John that we are fond of like protective John, sexy John, solider John. I think the one that I can't help but get a chuckle at though is jealous John because that guy couldn't hide it if he tried. This has that John for fun so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

You're Jealous

John couldn't help the smile at the familiar sound of Finch typing as he reached the top of the stairs of the library with the usual donuts, coffee, and tea. These things would have been insignificant for anyone else, but John welcomed the simple nuisances because they reminded him each time of this life that gave him a second chance.

The first thing to greet him as he went pass the metal gate was his faithful dog Bear that ran up to him with his tail wagging enthusiastically. John walked passed him to place all of the items on the table so that he could give Bear a proper scratch behind the ears. He noticed that Shaw was off in a corner, obviously on the phone with somebody but John paid her no mind as he handed Finch his tea. "Good morning Finch, seeing that the board is blank, I take it that we don't have any numbers this morning." Shaw's mumbling caught John ears but again he ignored it.

"You would be correct Mr. Reese. It seems that everyone is on their best behavior today."

The sound of Shaw's laughter had John raising an eyebrow before he finally asked Finch "Who is Shaw talking to? She's genuinely smiling and laughing for once."

"I believe that she is assisting with Detective Carter with something."

John's ears perked up at the mention of Joss's name. Why did she call Shaw? Was it really something that she couldn't talk to him about? Now he was interested in the topic of their conversation. Feeling his eyes on her, Shaw turned around and gave him an annoyed look before speaking again. "You should wear the black dress Carter. Ian seemed to love you in that leather. The dress will be a sort of foreplay, believe me."

Ian? As in Ian Murphy? The same man that tried to romance Joss when she went undercover? John was not happy to hear his name mentioned again and it sounded like he had every intention to continue pursuing some kind of relationship with her. Just like back then, John's blood began to boil because he had grown to have feelings for Joss that weren't all just friendly. He had found himself opening up to her on a daily basis because she was someone that he could trust to not judge him for his past deeds. Joss was the reason why he wanted to be a better man.

It didn't help John's case that Shaw was someone that had no restraint whatsoever. While eavesdropping, he cringed as she made a suggestion to Joss about the kind of lingerie she should wear and possibly going commando to just cut to the chase. He didn't want to seem petty about the whole thing. It was Joss's life after all and she could see whoever she wanted but he had hoped that she had some feelings for him too. Maybe he should run interference before the date but in order to know when it was going to happen, he would have to ask Shaw or Harold and there was no way Shaw would resist teasing him about his reasons for needing to know. She had already suspected something more going on between him and Joss from the tension he had felt while watching her from the rooftop during their stakeout of Ian's apartment.

Shaw then let out a hardy laugh which was a strange sight since she wasn't one to show much emotion about anything. "C'mon Carter, you got to spice things up more than that. You have a pair of high heels don't you?" John could feel his gut clenched at the image that his mind conjured up from the bits and pieces of information he got so far. Joss looking amazing as the black corset complimented her skin color and the lace leaving little to the imagination. Those high heels would give her butt more lift as she slowly showed off the ensemble. Thinking that Ian would see Joss like that was like cold water being dumped on John's head as he took a seat in the empty chair next to Finch while drinking his coffee. This was how it was for the next half an hour. There was no case to take his mind away from trying to form a plan on how to prevent the date from happening. If Ian was still living at the same address, maybe John could disable his car or kidnap him.

John knew it would be so easy but of course Joss wouldn't exactly be happy at his interference. He didn't want to lose her to someone else because he had grown to care about her but fear at the potential loss prevented him from speaking up. It was that same love that forced John to keep Joss at arms length for fear of her getting hurt thanks to his former employers. That was why he kept his distance from her after Rikers. Finch had explained everything he had her do and John was angry at him for even involving her. John was quick to apologize because Joss could have refused. Why didn't she?

Some nights, John would lie in bed and remember the look in her eyes as she tried to stop him from going to the roof. Joss looked like she was losing her whole world. If Fusco hadn't been with her, there was no doubt that he would have kissed her goodbye.

It took lots of talking but the two of them managed to repair their friendship but it felt like Ian was going to take her away from him. He didn't want to lose Joss again.

Shaw ended the phone call and nonchalantly greeted John when she faced him. "Hey Reese. Looks like we'll have to find our own fun today. Maybe I'll head to the bar or something?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a bit early to start drinking Shaw?"

"Who said anything about drinking? I might as well find a guy for the day and have some fun like Carter is going to later tonight." Shaw found herself smiling at the cringed expression Reese showed before he quickly hid it. It was fun to tease about his feelings for Carter. Shaw hadn't believed for a second these two were just friends. The way he hovered over her during Ian's case told her as much. Even his half ass denial was amusing.

Shaw left, leaving John and Finch by themselves. Of course John was still stewing over the idea that Joss was going out tonight but he still wasn't sure of the exact time. There was no way she wouldn't get suspicious if he decided to pay a visit to her house. Now he was wishing Leon had managed to get himself into some kind of trouble today, at least then he wouldn't have to worry so much about this date.

"Mr. Reese, would you like me to assist you?" Finch's question drew John out of his thoughts before he asked what he was talking about. "I noticed that you have been hiding your distress during Ms. Shaw's phone call with Detective Carter."

John looked at him, trying his best to not give anything away. "I don't know what you are talking about Finch. Carter is allowed to go out with whoever she wants."

"I do agree with your assessment but if I may, it seems as though you wish to be Detective Carter's date for tonight." It wasn't a surprise that Harold had noticed the ever growing feelings between his two assets and friends. Despite his earlier objections in their work relationship to have Carter become an asset, Harold had admitted long ago that she had been a worthy investment, not just for the work but John as well. He had noticed the change in John from when he first hired him. It seemed like he was happier, more content whenever he worked the numbers.

"There's nothing I can do anyway except give her the space she wants." That wasn't exactly true. When Joss had been seeing Beecher, John had been close by because he wanted to make sure she was okay. Sleep wouldn't claim him unless he was sure. John felt defeated and he downright hated the feeling.

"Mr. Reese…"

John stood up, not giving him a chance to finish. "I'm going to head home. Let me know if a case comes up." With that, he left the library.

* * *

John easily picked the lock to the brownstone apartment, even with the half a dozen roses in one hand. His heart sank when he first parked outside, seeing the darkened apartment. Of course he was too late. That had always been his MO when came to Joss.

He had gone home and spent the next few hours figuring out what he wanted to do. Although it was something he should not be doing because it would send Joss the wrong idea, John was going to leave her a gift of flowers that he acquired from a florist he aided not to long ago. John made a promise to himself that he would stop fantasizing about what it would be like if they crossed that invisible line that defined their 'whatever this is' relationship, what it would be like to be intimate with a woman like Joss. Jessica had been tender and loving to him but she also was looking for someone that was willing to commit. John couldn't give her that because he had put duty over love and it was impossible for him to return to that ordinary life after what he had become thanks to the CIA.

The door opened and John invited himself inside. After closing and securing the lock behind him, he made his way to the living room where he would leave the flowers before making his way home. It was eerily quiet inside. Of course this hadn't been the first time John had invited himself into Joss's home. Not once though had he bugged the apartment, even when she had been a case. He had cared about her privacy enough to keep out. Tonight was just an innocent delivery anyway. The bouquet was placed gently on the coffee table and John turned to leave.

"Are those supposed to be for me?"

John froze at the familiar voice. He had been so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't even been aware that anyone was in the house. As he turned to the source of the voice, Joss step from behind the wall in the kitchen and John had to remember to breath.

Joss stood before him in a black dress that stopped just above her knees. It hugged her curves and showed off her figure beautifully, leaving little to the imagination. It was held together by the straps pulled around Joss neck, leaving her shoulder bare. There was a gap in the middle, showing a generous amount of cleavage that caused John's brain to short circuit. His imagination of what she would look like didn't do the real thing justice in any way. Her face was free of make up along with the smile on her luscious lips. She slowly walked to him as her eyes drifted to the bouquet. "Normally you're supposed to give a girl flowers after she invites you inside."

"What are you doing here Joss?" John's mind finally came out of the haze. "I thought you were…"

"Suppose to be on a date with Ian?" she interrupted before taking one of the roses and bringing it up to inhale it's scent. "That's what it sounded like Shaw was talking about when you heard her talking to me right?" Joss then moved around the table to close the distance between them. Unaccustomed to being caught off guard, he started to step back each time Joss move forward until his back hit the front door. John's confidence always came from knowing what he was getting into so being in this position where Joss got the drop on him was a pleasant surprise. It seemed like she was learning a thing or two from him.

Instead of stopping a few feet from him like John thought, Joss crossed that invisible line they set for themselves until they were only a few centimeters apart. Playing with the rose between her fingers, Joss then began tenderly caressing his cheek with its velvet petals. "Do you know what today is John?" Her voice was a mere whisper as she pressed her body against his. John had to fight the urge to touch her. His mind was racing to find the answer to her question, the light jasmine perfume she was wearing didn't help any by fogging his concentration. When today's date finally came to him, John couldn't help but laugh. He never thought that he would have fallen for such an easy trick on today of all days.

When Joss saw him put two and two together, she smiled too before giving him a wink. "April Fool's John." She pulled the rose away to close the distance and fuse her lips to his.

John had been deceived but he couldn't care less. His hands finally began moving, tugging Joss's body closer as he pushed them away from the door and into the living room. Without missing a beat, he laid them on her couch as their mouths continued to move against each other in a battle for dominance. John's hand trailed from her hips down to the hem of the dress before stroking the inside of her thigh. Moving higher up, he felt the lace of her underwear and he groaned in response.

Running short on air, the two broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Joss was taken aback by the passion he showed in his kiss and was in happy anticipation over what awaited her tonight. She took her hand and stroked his cheek before speaking. "Who knew that you were so jealous?"

John raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I wasn't jealous" he said, a hint of a growl behind his words.

"That's not what Shaw told me." She chuckled at the swear that escaped him. "Funny enough, she mentioned how watchful you were being during my date when I was undercover and what you said when she asked you about us." Joss put a finger to his lips. "Just be selfish for once John. No one would judge you."

John turned his head away. "If you were happy with someone else, I wasn't going to stand in the way of that. I don't want to almost lose you again like after I pushed you away the way I did. Your happiness and safety are important to me Joss and if to protect that, protect you means giving you up, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"And the roses…"

"Were me saying that I understand your reasons for not wanting to be with me." John admitted.

Joss wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well you can take them back because I don't want them. I'd rather have you instead." She felt John's arms go around her smaller frame, bringing her body close again.

He nipped the skin just below her ear, causing a shiver to run through her. His next words were a mere whisper. "I can think of a few uses for them but you would have to lose the dress Joss."

Her hands began working the buttons on John's shirt. "Well when you put it like that, how can I get rid of them." She released a sharp gasp and her back arc when John touched her intimately.

John couldn't stop the smile on his face as he began to undo the top of her dress. Who knew that April Fool's could have pleasurable results?


End file.
